The principal objective of the research under this grant is to analyze the interplay among governmental agencies spurring school desegregation, the characteristics and ecological context of individual communities (school districts), the nature of any desegregation plan(s) adopted, and the effects of desegregation actions on the distribution of pupils of each race among schools. This research forms part of a larger study to determine the impact of school desegregation policy on the racial and socio-economic characteristics of the nation's schools and residential communities. School racial enrollment trends for all districts except those of small size will be analyzed for 1968-76. Desegregation actions will be characterized for all districts enrolling more than 500 minority pupils. Other data will come from the 1970 Census and various national and local sources for the early 1970's. Several analyses will focus on large metropolitan areas, and others on cities of medium size or larger.